It is generally know to use multilayered fabrics in connection with medical procedures. For example, multilayered fabrics are used as all purpose pads, wound dressings, surgical meshes, including hernia repair meshes, adhesion prevention meshes and tissue reinforcement meshes, defect closure devices, and hemostats.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,441 to Lichtenstein et al describes a composite prosthesis preferably having a sheet of polypropylene mesh that allows tissue in-growth, such as Marlex® mesh. This reference discloses that other surgical materials that are suitable for tissue reinforcement and defect closure may be utilized, including absorbable meshes such as a polyglactin 910 (Vicryl®) mesh. The composite prosthesis of Lichtenstein et al also has an adhesion barrier, preferably a sheet of silicone elastomer. This reference generally suggests that that an oxidized regenerated cellulose such as Interceed® (TC7) absorbable adhesion barrier (commercially available from Ethicon, Inc., in Somerville, N.J.) may be used as the adhesion barrier to produce a composite prosthesis having short term effectiveness. The composite prosthesis of Lichtenstein et al is described for use in reinforcing and repairing a weakened muscular wall while limiting the incidence of postoperative adhesions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,090 to Schilder et al describes the use of a fleece in combination with a nonabsorbable or absorbable film to prevent mis-growths to adjacent tissue and to reduce adhesions. Schilder et al generally discloses that polypropylene, polyester, polyglactin, polydioxanone or poliglecaprone 25 may be used as the fleece material or the film material. The term “fleece” as used in this reference is described by its porosity, which is described as being in the range between 100 and 1000 l/(m2s) gas flow, measured with an inlet pressure of 200 Pa, a test surface of 50 cm2 and a test thickness of 1 mm. The composite of Schilder et al is generally described as being a multilayered implant.
Additionally, multilayered fabrics are useful for tissue engineering and orthopedic applications. The recent emergence of tissue engineering offers numerous approaches to repair and regenerate damaged/diseased tissue. Tissue engineering strategies have explored the use of biomaterials in combination with cells and/or growth factors to develop biological substitutes that ultimately can restore or improve tissue function. The use of colonizable and remodelable scaffolding materials has been studied extensively as tissue templates, conduits, barriers, and reservoirs. In particular, synthetic and natural materials in the form of foams, sponges, gels, hydrogels, textiles, and nonwovens have been used in vitro and in vivo to reconstruct/regenerate biological tissue, as well as deliver chemotactic agents for inducing tissue growth. The different forms of scaffolds may be laminated to form a multilayered tissue engineering scaffold.
However, the prior art fails to describe or suggest a reinforced absorbable multilayered fabric having a first absorbable nonwoven fabric reinforced by a second absorbable woven or knitted fabric.
As used herein, the term “nonwoven fabric” includes, but is not limited to, bonded fabrics, formed fabrics, or engineered fabrics, that are manufactured by processes other than spinning, weaving or knitting. More specifically, the term “nonwoven fabric” refers to a porous, textile-like material, usually in flat sheet form, composed primarily or entirely of staple fibers assembled in a web, sheet or batt. The structure of the nonwoven fabric is based on the arrangement of, for example, staple fibers that are typically arranged more or less randomly. The tensile, stress-strain and tactile properties of the nonwoven fabric ordinarily stem from fiber to fiber friction created by entanglement and reinforcement of, for example, staple fibers, and/or from adhesive, chemical or physical bonding. Notwithstanding, the raw materials used to manufacture the nonwoven fabric may be yarns, scrims, netting, or filaments made by processes that include spinning, weaving or knitting.